Choices
by AliceReidCaffery26
Summary: On the way to work one day both JJ and Reid are kidnapped and are forced to play by the unsub's rules. By the end of the second day JJ is to chose who dies out of her husband Will and Reid and if she doesn't pick one then both of them get to be murdered in front of her. The team searches frantically for them, but will they be too late? Why is the unsub making JJ choose? R&R plz :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own nothing of the Criminal Minds show nor do I profit from writing and posting this story. I will try to update all my stories soon, but I get really busy so I can't make any cement promises to you.**

It was already 12:30 am and the team was starting to worry when neither JJ nor Reid showed up to work and didn't answer their phones when they tried to call them. "Do you think that they just decided to go on a vacation without telling anyone and in the process left their phones at home to make sure they didn't get disturbed?" Emily asked the rest of the team. Morgan looked at her as his call to Reid went straight to voice mail, "Well, Reid doesn't do vacations and JJ had some important stuff to do for Henry at the school or something so I highly doubt that they just randomly decided to up and leave without telling anyone. I'm going to take a car and go check on them just to make sure that nothing serious happened to both of them."

When Morgan got to Reid's apartment he knew that something was wrong because Reid's door was wide open and it looked like a hurricane blew right through his living room. He dialed Hotch and told him, "Hotch you and the team need to get to Reid's apartment right now because I think he has been kidnapped and there's a high chance that whoever took Reid also took JJ. This seriously can't be happening to the kid again after only a year and a half since Tobias."

"Morgan, are you sure that someone has taken him? Is there any blood, forced entry, bullet holes in the wall, or anything to suggest what happened to Reid?" Hotch asked. Morgan took out his gun and went into the apartment to look around and see what the damage was.

Morgan found some blood and said, "Hotch there's blood on the living room floor and what looks like a pretty intense fight. We need some crime scene investigators here to see who's blood that is, but make sure that you don't word this wrong to the rest of the team because we need our heads to find Reid and JJ." He hung up on Hotch and just stood in the middle of Reid's apartment and just thought about all the possibilities of what could have happened and what Reid and JJ were going through right now.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

When Spencer woke up he realized that the back of his head hurt really bad and that he was in a dark room tied up and that there was another person in the room with him. He tried to sit up to get a better look of the room, but thanks to his hands and feet being tied together he couldn't really move and every time he tried to move his hands or his feet the rope rubbed up against his skin.

He heard a grunt from the person next to him so he said, "Hey, what's your name? I'm Dr. Spencer Reid and I don't know how we got here, but trust me help will be here really soon, I promise you."

"Spence? It's me JJ you know your best friend from the F.B.I the Behavior Analysis Unit. Someone took us because they said that the B.A.U needed to learn a lesson on being selfless and that one day they would thank him for saving us from being shellfish. I think he also said that in the end the decision between life and death rested in my hands and that there would be a death one way or the other. We need to form an escape route."

Reid nodded his head and said, "Yeah I agree, but how are we supposed to make an escape plan when our hands and feet are both tied together really well? I'm starting to wonder what this whole thing is about and why the unsub took two federal agents instead of random civilians." JJ was going to keeping talking to Reid, but a door somewhere near opened and someone said, "So I see that you two have woken up and have started to talk to each other. This is going just the way I planned it, but before I get ahead of myself let me just state the rules."

The unsub came close and grabbed Reid by the hair as he said, "Rule number one is there is no talking unless I have spoken directly to you. Rule number two is there will be no tolerance of disobedience, if you don't follow what I say you get a bullet in the head. Rule number three is that there is to be no attempt to escape or I kill both of you and everyone you hold dear to your hearts."

Reid tried to get the grasp on his hair to loosen, but instead just angered the unsub and got a punch to the stomach and the grip to tighten. "What did I say was rule number 2? This one time I'll let it slide because the rules are fairly new, but let this be a warning that next time I won't hesitate to shot you in the head. Moving on, JJ you have two days to decide who gets to live and who has to sacrifice their life. You can either save your lovely husband Will or this little piece of scum that is nothing but a waste of space and air. If you choose to save Will then you have to kill Reid and if you decide to save Reid you have to kill Will. Do you understand?"

JJ had a terrified look on her face because she knew that she wanted to save both and that no matter what she wouldn't be able to bring herself to kill Reid or Will because they meant the world to her. So she told the unsub, "You listen here you dirty little piece of crap, I will not kill anyone because they didn't do anything to deserve to be killed in cold blood. Why can't you just kill me in their place and let Reid go because he hasn't done anything to hurt you. Please kill me instead."

"JJ just save Will and make sure that you kill me quickly so that you don't have to feel guilty for making me suffer. Please JJ just pick Will so you can go back to little Henry and the rest of the team, I don't have anyone left besides my mom, but you have a family so just kill me and get home. Please," Reid tried to plead with her.

They heard laughter as the unsub replied, "If I just kill you right here and now then what will the team learn, what will they get from this experience? They will have learned nothing besides the fact that you filthy little feds are easier to get to then you believe and the lesson that you need to learn is not to be shellfish. You take everything for granted so this is for your benefit and you should be kissing my feet for teaching you something so valuable. I'll be back in two days so think about this decision thoroughly because it's not something to take lightly."

When the unsub left JJ crawled over to Reid and tried to help him sit up. "Reid, are you okay? Did he hurt you because if he did I swear to God that I'll beat him senseless until he receives the message to not mess with my family. We have two days to come up with a good escape plan and hope to God that the team is looking for us and can find us by the deadline."

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Hotch took in the scene of Reid's apartment and noticed a little slip of paper on the kitchen counter, he read the note out loud and it read, "Dear F.B.I Behavioral Analysis Unit, I have your precious Dr. Spencer Reid and JJ. I'll be nice and give you something of value, but first you only have two days to find both of them alive. Now for your hint I shall give you my name and the state I have the agents in; my name is Jack Hurorue and the state your friends are residing in is Utah. Let's see if you're as good as everyone says you are and I truly hope you find them before the two days are up because I don't want to have to watch them kill each other. Yours truly, Jack."

Emily started to cry and said, "We need to get on the jet now because we only have a day and a half now in order to find both JJ and Reid alive and well. We need to have Garcia run the name and see if she can pull up an address in Utah. Why are you guys just standing around doing nothing? We need to get on the jet and start to find this sick bastard."

"Emily we all know what we need to do, but we all need a moment to process the information that we may only get one of our friends back and that we may have to plan another funeral for a dear friend. Please, just calm down and take a few deep breathes and think about this case, what the note said, what Reid's apartment looked like compared to JJ's, and how the unsub knows both of them. We have to act like this is just another case and to make sure that we don't become too emotionally attached otherwise they won't let us work on the case. Wheels up in 15, this unsub already has a head start," Hotch said to everyone on his team.

**Sorry to end it right here, but I couldn't think of anything else to write and plus I have a doctor's appointment to get too. Anyways please leave a review and tell me what you think about my latest story, should I keep going with it, should I just delete it, you tell me and I will comply with the majority. As always please no flames, constructive criticism is always a plus, but no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating in forever, I had a busy last part of the school year and I also had some personal things to do. Anyways since the school year is over and I have a lot of free time I hope to update every day or every other day it just depends. So here is the second chapter. Read and review please :)

"What have you found out about our little friend Garcia?" Morgan asked her as he was pacing in the jet. Everyone had packed, ready, and on the plane within a half hour after they had discovered that their friends were being held somewhere in the state of Utah. No one was laughing, no one was smiling, no one was trying to tell a funny joke; instead everyone was seated siting in silence hoping that they found their friends in the next 40 hours.

"I did some major digging and found out that our little friend has an arrest warrant from 30 different states all for different reasons. He is suspected of murdering his family and also for the murders of 10 other people. I found that he has no cell phone, no credit card, and no family that is alive so it makes this even more hard to try to find anything of his whereabouts. Have no fear though 'cause Garcia's here."

"Garcia, we need something to help us find Reid and JJ, not just some stupid records of what has supposedly done in the past. When you have something that will help us with our search than give us a call!" Morgan said angrily. Everyone on the jet turned to look at Morgan giving him the 'what the heck?! You couldn't be nicer' look. Morgan sat down and just stared out the jet's window while everyone went back to their thoughts and wishing that the jet could be a littler faster.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"JJ when he comes back you have to tell him that you have decided to keep Will alive and let me die. You have to save Will because you guys still have a family to look after I have no one waiting for me so it's better if you just kill me." Reid told JJ after sitting in the silence for about an hour or two.

JJ looked at him and said, "No, I cannot choose to save one person while doing so makes another person die. We will just keep him occupied while Hotch, Morgan, Emily, Garcia, and Rossi come and find us. Knowing them they already are hot on our trail and will find out where we are being kept before the day is done. Don't worry, if it comes down to it I'll just have him kill me in order to save both you and Will."

Reid was trying to stay calm while not letting his emotions get the better of him so he didn't respond to JJ but she knew that he would come to agree with her. They sat there with their hands and feet tied while thinking and wondering what their future held for them.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"We will be landing in the next 5 minutes and when we do I plan to get a jump start on finding our team mates. We as a team will be working long and hard hours and will not take a single break for anything until our two team mates are safe with us. If you cannot uphold these remarks tell me now so I can send you home because I want only dedicated workers helping me out. Is that understood?" Hotch asked his group of friends.

They all looked at him and said together, "Yes sir." They all had a look of determination in their eyes and all knew what they needed to do in order to find JJ and Reid safe and sound. As one group they decided that they would not stop until they had found their friends. With or without the legal help they were going to find their friends and make sure that whoever had done this to them paid the price. No one would ever get away with trying to tear their family apart or trying to hurt one of their members.

Sorry that the chapter isn't that long but I promise the next one will be 3 times longer than this chapter. I will also be updating all my stories by the end of Sunday so make sure to watch out for the new chapters. I hope to have about 15 or 16 chapters to this story so it will be a while before I end this one. Read and review to help make me update sooner :)


End file.
